warriors Omen of the Four Trees
by Pandora'sbox3336
Summary: A prophecy was told long ago, about a darkness that will lay waste to the clans. Silentkit has no idea what's she's in for, the moment she's kitted. Can this tiny kit with the heart of a lion, save her clan before it is too late? Can Silence speak louder than sound? *I don't own anything Erin Hunter does*
1. 1)

Warriors Omen of the Four Trees

Book 1; A Shaded Forest

 _ ***I don't own anything, everything is owned by Erin Hunte.***_

Moonclan

Leader - Brightstar- White and golden spotted tom, with green eyes.

Deputy-Runningstep- Russet colored tom.

Medicine cat- Mousefeather- Grey spotted she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Duckpaw

Warriors:

Lionfoot- Golden colored tabby tom.

Leafwhisker- Tabby and white colored she-cat.

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Mossheart- Grey and white tom, with hazel eyes.

Goosewing- Dark black she-cat, with green eyes.

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Firetail- Ginger tom with a long scar on his shoulder.

Hazelstorm- Dusty brown tom.

Turtlestem- Light cream colored she-cat.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Apprentices:

Duckpaw- Grey tom with darker grey spots.

Hollypaw- Black she-cat.

Jawpaw- Grey tom.

Nightpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat

Queens:

Tigerlily- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother to Flametail's kits, Silentkit, tortoiseshell and white she-cat, and Ashkit, dark ginger tabby tom)

Quickstream- Grey and white she-cat (mother to Mousekit, dark brown tom)

Fawnleap- Dark brown she-cat.

Elders:

Rivertail- Black tom.

Dovestep- White she-cat.

Sunclan

Leader- Thistlestar- Black and white tom.

Deputy- Streamstone- Grey she-cat with white feet.

Medicine cat- Doveleaf- white and grey she- cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Sunstep- Golden she-cat with white paws.

Clawstep- Dark brown tom.

Ratbite- Brown tom.

Leafflame- ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Lionheart- Cream colored tabby tom.

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Duskfoot- cream colored she-cat

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Mousepaw- Thin grey tabby she-cat

Queens:

Gingerlight- ginger colored she-cat

Fawnfur- Spotted she-cat

Elders

Stoneclaw- Grey tom with white paws

Darkclan

Leader- Stonestar- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Riverpelt- Fluffy she-cat with black paws

Medicine cat- Flowertail- ginger she-cat

Warriors:

Flamewind- ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Webpaw

Ivyfur- Tortoiseshell and grey she-cat

Smokestream- Dark grey tom with darker gray paws

Petalfoot- Grey and black she-cat

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Breezetail- black tabby tom

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Honeyfern- Golden tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Webpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Snadpaw- Dusty colored tabby tom

Mousepaw- Grey tabby tom

Queens:

Featherjump- pretty grey she-cat (mother to Flamewind's kits)

Elders:

Silverfish- silver tabby tom

Snowclan

Leader- Duckstar- black tom with a long tail

Deputy- Darkfrost- Silver tabby tom

Medicine cat- Owleye- dark brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Snowcloud- White fluffy she-cat

Cloudstorm- Grey and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Duskfeather- Cream colored she-cat

Featherpelt- silver she-cat

Heatherflight- Light brown she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Squirrelear- ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Scorchpaw

Apprentices:

Crowpaw- Dark grey tom

Breezepaw- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Scorchpaw- Black tom with a golden-brown under belly

Queens:

Swallowfall- Ginger she-cat (mother to Cloudstorm's kits)

Blossomflight- Creamy she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Duckstar's kits)

Cinderstep- grey she-cat

Elders:

Tornclaw- Dark brown tom with ragged ears

Jaggedface- black tom with a scared face

Minnowrush- grey and white she-cat

 ***just to give you a visual on the cats. Don't hate I just started this.***

Prologue

Everything was quiet. Nothing disturbed the crisp, cool air. Until a shriek tore through the peaceful silence. A spotted grey she-cat sat crouched with her head buried in the sandy hallow of her den; her fur was fluffed out in destress. A moment later a golden and white spotted tom pushed his way through the lichen that hid the she-cat's den.

"Mousefeather, what's wrong?" the tom asked with concern towards the young she-cat, who was still crouched in the sand.

Her head raised and her fur laid flat as the pain subsided. "I'm fine Brightstar. I've- I've had a prophecy… A prophecy from Starclan." She looked up at Brightstar, worry flashed before her eyes. He looked at her expectantly. "Well what has Starclan told you, Mousefeather?"

She looked confused for a moment, before speaking, "They said that "Silence speaks louder than sound." That's all they have told me."

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Brightstar asked, hoping she might know what their ancestors were trying to tell them. She only shook her head.

"I'm sorry Brightstar, but Starclan only told me this and nothing more." Mousefeather looked down at her paws. Brightstar sighed, "You have no need to be sorry Mousefeather, Starclan has never been known to make their messages easy to decipher. Go back to sleep." And Brightstar touched his nose to the she-cat's flank and eased out of her den.

Mousefeather eased herself into her nest again, trying to find the sleep that had once came to her only moments earlier, but it never came. She merely laid in her nest with her eyes closed and her tail draped over her nose. She could only think about what the ragged old tom had rasped to her about.

Pushing herself out of her den, she made her way about the clearing; the moon eliminating the camp. Snores came from the warrior's and raspy coughs echoed from the elder's den. She would have to remind herself to give Rivertail some tansy leaves. Mousefeather sat down a little ways away from the entrance.

 _Can silence really speaks louder than sound?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Wind rustled the soft green leaves that lined the nursery's den. Curled deep in the warmth of their mother was two tiny kits, the biggest one a dark ginger tabby tom and the other a slender tortoiseshell and white she-cat. They were just reaching to time to open their eyes. Ashkit opened his dark green eyes to look at the world around him, he saw his mother's soft under belly and his sister's fluffy kitten fun sticking up against the wind. Giving his sister a sharp nudge, in hopes that he could wake her from her sleep. When she didn't open her eyes, Ashkit nudged her harder.

"Silentkit wake up, I want to go outside." He complained, tearing at the ground with his tiny claws.

Tigerlily lifted her head to stare at her kit with amusement, before brushing her tail over the kit's mouth. "Hush, before you wake the whole camp. She will wake up when she is ready. You can wait till she's awake to go outside the den, but before then go back to sleep." Tigerlily pulled Ashkit back into her warm belly and laid her head back down in her leafy nest. Ashkit followed her orders and curled up next her sister, he was willed to sleep by the smell of her mother's milk and Silentkit's gentle breathing.

Silentkit was awaken but the sound of her brother Ashkit scrapping the away at the ground.

"Can I please go out into the clearing now? Silentkit's taking to long to wake up!" Ashkit whined. Quickstream and Fawnleap, the two other queens in the nursery, looked at the ginger tom with amusement. "Don't worry little one, she will wake up on her own time." Quickstream purred as she placed a tender lick to her own kit, who rested quietly into her belly.

 _Yeah Ashkit, let me rest a little longer._ Silentkit snuggled deeper into her mother. Tigerlily gave her kit and tender lick, "Go on Ashkit. I'll send Silentkit out when she wakes up." Ashkit purred and hurried out of the den, his tail high in the air. Silentkit jolted up from her nest, her green eyes looked up to her mother, to the other queens, back to her mother. "Tigerlily can I go outside the den with Ashkit?" With a purr Tigerlily nodded and Silentkit bolted out the entrance; the queens purred after her.

Silentkit was surprised by the many colors and smells. Cats were mingling about each other sharing tongues. With a quick look around the camp, Silentkit spotted Ashkit poking around the freshkill pile. Stalking towards her brother, she took great care not to alert Ashkit she was near; she wanted to surprise him. Weaving quietly around the other warriors, until she was a little ways away from the dark ginger tom. Giving her haunches a little shack, she leapt onto her brother's shoulders, both kits struggled to pin one another to the ground.

"Hey stay out from under my paws1" Howled Leafwhisker, a tabby and white she-cat; she looked down at the kits with a sneer. Both kits bowed their heads in shame.

 _Great, the first time out of the nursery and I get in trouble. Tigerlily is going to make us stay in the den until we're six moons!_ Thought Silentkit bitterly as she crouched lower under leafwhisker's gaze.

"We're sorry." They _meowed_ in in unisons. Leafwhisker's gaze softened, "Well go on you two, go back to your game." Ashkit and Silentkit sprang to their paws and scrambled after each other.

"And stay out of from under other cat's paw!" Leafwhisker called after them.

Ashkit fought to keep his sister on the ground as she wriggled and thrashed around. "Feel my claws, Darkclan!" Cried Ashkit, swatting Silentkit. Gathering all her strength, she shoved her brother off her. "You will feel my teeth in your throat!" Fur fluffed, back arched, Silentkit let out a hiss and pounced on the tom; they rolled in the dust, their claws sheathed.

"Okay that's enough you two. You're kicking up enough dirt to coat the whole clan." _Meowed_ a familiar voice.

"Firetail!" Silentkit howled in enjoyment as she raced to her father. Tackling the scared warrior, the kits batted at Firetail's soft under belly.

"Oh no, such strength, I have never felt such power in kits! Moonclan is not a clan to mess with!" Cried the older ginger tom as the kits pawed him.

"Hear that cats from all clans, Moonclan has kits with the strength of lions!" Silentkit jeered, standing atop Firetail's belly.  
Purring, Firetail shook the kits off of him. "Despite what your name is, you're sure not silent." And he reached down to nuzzle his kits. A purr erupted from Silentkit throat as her father's raspy tongue licked her ears.

"Go back to your mother, I'll be over there in a moment." And Flametail nudged them back to their den.

"Do we have too? We just got out of the nursery!" Ashkit trudged his way after his sister. Firetail purred in amusement, "Yes you do, but if you get back there quickly I'll let you taste a bit of mouse." He promised, flicking his tail just over their heads. Silentkit didn't need to be told twice, she pelted towards the den; Ashkit following close behind.

Tigerlily lay outside with the other queens, Fawnleap, a young she-cat expecting kits, and Quickstream, they watched Mousekit scuffle around after a ball of moss. Silentkit slid to a halt, her brother slammed into her. Tigerlily purred at the young kits as they scrambled to their paws. "What has gotten into you two?" Ashkit shook the dirt from his pelt, "Firetail said if we got back to the nursery he would let us try mouse!"

Mousekit padded up to the other two kits, his eyes sparkling with hopefulness, "Can I try some mouse too Quickstream?" A loud _purr_ erupted from the grey and white queen. "I don't see why not. Go over to the freshkill pile and get a mouse for the both of us and we can share it." Mousekit padded away, his tail held high in the air.

Firetail came trotting over to his mate, a fat mouse hung from his jaws. He placed the mouse down at the kit's paws, before sitting down beside Tigerlily. Ashkit was the first to tear at the mouse, Silentkit soon followed suit. Silentkit was surprised at the rich taste of mouse.

"Prey is running rich this Greenleaf." Tigerlily licked her mate's shoulder. Firetail nodded in agreement. They purred in affection as they watch their kits try their first mouse.

"Attack! Snowclan's attacking!" The warning came a little too late and the next thing Silentkit saw was huge, muscular cats break through the bramble walls. Tigerlily grabbed Silentkit by her scruff and hauled both her kits into the nursery; Firetail jumped into action.

Silentkit watched the battle through a small hole in the bramble wall, enclosing their den. Their mother _hissed_ as a grey tom pushed his way into the nursery, Silentkit, Ashkit. And Mousekit was shoved into the corner of the den. Spins arched and claws out Fawnleap launched herself onto the huge warrior as Quickstream and Tigerlily clawed at his soft under belly. Silentkit stood watching in horror as the warrior took a bite of Tigerlily's paw, before slashing at Fawnleap's belly.

Finally the Snowclan warrior broke free from the queens' offending claws. There was howling of pain and furry as the cats outside fought hard to keep what's theirs. As soon as the fight had begun, is stopped, the camp went silent.

Tigerlily faced Silentkit and Ashkit. "Stay here with Quickstream and Fawnleap, I'll go and check if everything is safe." And her tortoiseshell fur disappeared out of the den.

A wail sounded from outside broke through the silence like claws.  
 _Tigerlily!_ Thought Silentkit, her fur prickling in fear. _Someone's hurting her!"_ Silentkit followed behind Quickstream, who guided Fawnleap out of the den. Silentkit's eyes landed on Tigerlily, who was crouched over the bloodied fur of Firetail. Ashkit broke away from Quickstream, Silentkit followed; they headed towards their mother. Silentkit looked down at Firetail, he lay unmoving on the blood stained ground. "Mother is he okay?" Ashkit brushed up against Tigerlily, whose fur was standing on end in distress. Mousefeather, the clan's medicine cat, padded forward, sadness in her eyes. She touched her nose to Tigerlily and leaned down to nose around Firetail, before raising her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Tigerlily, before turning to face the crowed. "Firetail is dead!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Silentkit let out a wail.

 _That can't be true, Firetail can't be dead!_ Silentkit crouched down next to her brother to morn their father's death. Brightstar padded forward, his tail drooped in sadness at the loss of a warrior.

"He was a good cat and a good warrior, he will be missed. Starclan has received a great warrior." And he touched his nose to the ginger tom's pelt. "We shall sit vigil with him tonight."

Tigerlily slumped down next to her mate's body and started to lick the blood off his dull coat, Quickstream and Fawnleap laid down next to her. Silentkit, in a daze laid down next to her brother and curl up to Firetail's lifeless body.

Silentkit was awoken by Tigerlily, who was nudging Ashkit to his drowsy paws. The sun was just coming up from over the ridge of the hallow. "Come along; get back to the den and rest. I'll be coming around a little later." And she trudged back over to Firetail's lifeless body.

Ashkit and Silentkit lay beside each other; their nest didn't feel as warm as it had been. "Silentkit are you awake?" Ashkit _meowed._ Silentkit only flicked her tail in acknowledgement.

"When I'm leader, I'm going to prove to ALL the clans that Moonclan is not a clan that can be beaten." He said bitterly, curling closer to his sister.

Silentkit's pelt bristled with excitement as Tigerlily licked at her fur. She and Ashkit had reached their sixth moon and they were now ready to be apprentices. Ashkit was trying to get away from Tigerlily's tongue.

"I'm fine, I don't need you licking me!" he squealed as Tigerlily picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Oh yes you do, your fur is covered in dust!"

Silentkit _meowed_ with laughter as she watched Ashkit's fur become smooth and shiny. Ashkit hissed her.

The clan leader Brightstar, leaped up onto the High Stone that sat in the middle of the clearing. "Cats who are old enough to catch their own prey join her beneath the High Stone for a clan meeting!" he yowled. Cats were already seated below the stone. Silentkit and Ashkit sat just below, shivering in excitement. _We're one step closer to becoming warriors!_

"Ashkit come forward. Do you promise to train hard and uphold the warrior code?" Brightstar's powerful voice rang through the clearing. Ashkit straightened his shoulders and meowed powerfully, "I do!"

"Then before you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Ashpaw." Ashpw puffed out his chest, Brightstar flicked his tail towards a cream colored she-cat. "Turtlestem you are an excellent hunter and o hope that you will pass that down to Ashpaw." The young she-cat spoke, excitement in her voice. "I will!" and Ashpaw stepped forward to touch noses with his mentor, before standing beside her.

"Silentkit step forward." Nervously she took a few steps forward. Brightstar purred in amusement at the young kit's nervousness.

"Silentkit do you promise to train hard and uphold the warrior code?" Silentkit swallowed her nerves and spoke loudly, "I do!"

"Then before you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Silentpaw." He paused for a moment, before going on. "Spiderfang, we honor your strength and courage and I hope that you pass on all you know to this young eager apprentice." The black and golden tom was quiet for a moment before nodding his head, "I will, Brightstar." And Silentpaw pounced forward to touch noses with her new mentor, before going to stand by him.

"Starclan honors these new apprentices!" Brightstar meowed, and the others erupted in excited _mews._ "Ashpaw! Silentpaw!" they cried.

"So what are we going to do now Spiderfang?" Silentpaw bounced over to her mentor who was talking to Nightshade, a dark brown tabby she-cat. Spiderfang lazily turned his apprentice, "I'm going to show you around the territory." And he nodded towards Nightshade before heading towards the camp entrance, Silentpaw following close behind. Silentpaw spotted Ashpaw and Mousepaw with their mentors Turtlestem and Jayfrost.

"Can Mousepaw and Ashpaw come with us?" Spiderfang turned around to face her, his blue eyes were cold. "No its time for you to be separated from your brother a little while." And he spun around and stalked out of the den, Silentpaw followed slowly in sadness. She didn't want to be away from Ashpaw, he was her brother the only one she could confide in.

Spiderfang shouted over his shoulder, "Hurry up, we won't even make it to the Darkclan boarder before sun down!" Silentpaw quickened her pace to keep up with her long legged mentor.


End file.
